


Light it Up, On the Run

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A look into the past, A look into their relationship, AU, Angst, Episode Fix-It: s04e17-18 The End of Time, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Smut, M/M, POV Outsider, Past Relationships, Slow Burn, Thoschei, endgame is thoschei, introspective, the Masters lives in the End of Time, the gang finds out who they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: After discovering that the Master is living inside the Doctor's ship, Amy asks some questions. The TARDIS decides its time to answer them.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/The Master (Simm), Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler (mentioned), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. The Things They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you'd like to say hi or leave a request you can do so here!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th
> 
> I also have a twitter
> 
> www.twitter.com/illuminatetrash

When the Doctor saved the Master a second time it was after sending the Timelord back through the timelock. He had pulled him out just in time, and as the blinding light faded, all that was left was to help Wilf. The Doctor was dying, and Wilf although he was thankful, berated him for saving the Master in the first place. He just wouldn’t understand, he didn't know what it was like to be the last. The Doctor dropped him off at home, after carrying the Master to the TARDIS and placing him in the medbay until he woke. He could feel his regeneration coming, could feel it burning in his blood. He knew he had people to say goodbye to though, so he made his way across the stars, helping his friends out. They had asked him what happened, Martha and Mickey angry when he told them the Master was still alive, he couldn’t bear the looks on their faces, he gave them a final goodbye before heading back inside the ship. 

His other encounters went much like that, with everyone except Rose of course, and they all shared the same pitying, disdainful look on their faces when he told them. He retreated back to his ship lonelier than ever, and as he regenerated the only thought on his mind was of the Master, who lay resting in the medbay, healing. 

The Master didn’t finish properly healing until a week into the Doctor’s eleventh regeneration and he didn’t show himself until after a couple of months. By then the Doctor had made some brand new friends, one of whom was galavanting about the ship when she stumbled into him. “What...the fuck?” the Master, who was stumbling out of the medbay like a hungover teenager, eyed her suspiciously. 

“Ah, you must be the Doctor’s new pet,” he said, leaning his body against the wall, the girl in question was fairly pretty, as were most of the Doctor’s interests. Her stark red hair flicked behind her shoulder as she turned her head to look behind her, before turning to look at him again.

“You’re the prime minister.” she said, standing stock still, “th-the one that killed the president.”

“Ah, so people do remember me, how quaint. My name is the Master, and I’m looking for a Doctor.” 

“But..why? He’s never mentioned you. I think he’d mention having the prime minister on his ship!” the Master grit his teeth in annoyance, fingers turning white as they dug into the door frame. 

“Tell me where he is, and I promise I won’t gut you.”

“Master!” the Master turned his head to the source of the new voice making its way over to them, he knew it was the Doctor, could feel his heartbeats quicken. “You’re okay! I thought-”

“You left me in there! Couldn’t be bothered to tell your new friends huh Doctor?” the Master spit.

“It's not like that-”

“Doctor, please explain,” it was Amy who spoke this time, fear laced in her voice, “tell me who he is.” the Doctor didn’t speak, his eyes were trained on the Master, who stared back as if challenging him to say something. “Doctor!”

“I-he’s..” the Doctor, stepped closer to the Master, as the Master took a step back, wincing in pain, he wouldn’t be able to make it very far, the Doctor knew this which is why he rested an arm on his waist and let him lean against his body without worry. “I’ll explain later,” he says, sharing a look with Amy that told him he really wouldn’t, before walking off with the Master in tow. Amy, whose husband had finally found her in the hallway shortly after they had left, knew that she needed to get answers. She told Rory what was going on before running to the console room. 

“Where are we going? Didn’t the Doctor go the other way?” Rory asked.

“The Doctor won't tell us anything, but the TARDIS might,” she said, pressing her hands against the console and shutting her eyes. She asked the ship to tell her, was careful to put a pretty pretty please in there. She could feel her, reaching into her mind and suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off. “Woah,” she said, pulling back from the console.

“What is it?”

“She said, go to the cinema room, we’re about to meet some new friends.” they share a look, this was going to get interesting.


	2. History Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rory make some new friends and learn more about an old one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update twice in a day because I wanted to get this story started considering my other one is going to end pretty soon!

The room dubbed the ‘cinema room’ was a large room big enough to fit about twenty people, there were bean bag chairs scattered around the floor for each person (as the Doctor had grown fond of sitting in bean bag chairs) and in front of the room was a large screen complete with surround sound. The cinema room was also usually empty (as the Doctor did not sit in bean bag chairs very often and his companions did not spend enough time in the TARDIS to actually visit the room) however when Rory and Amy walked in the room was occupied by a gaggle of confused people who all seemed to know each other. They turned to face the newcomers with shared expressions of confusion, it was silent, Amy was the first to break the silence, “alright, is the Doctor hiding people all over his ship?”

“What?” a blonde woman spoke up second, glancing around the room in confusion, beside her a handsome man spoke.

“We just sort of woke up here...we’re ah, old friends of the Doctor’s. I’m Captain Jack Harkness,” the man’s voice was smooth, he sauntered over to Amy and flashed her a grin, “and you are?”

“Happily married mate,” Rory growled, puffing out his chest and maneuvering himself so that half his body was shielding Amy who merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Works for me,” the man winked and Rory practically deflated.

“I’m Amy,” she said, pushing passed her husband to take the Captain’s hand with a smirk, Rory gave an exasperated groan, “this is my husband Rory we’re uh, currently traveling with the Doctor.” there was a collective nod, one by one the group introduced themselves. The blonde called herself Rose, she stuck close to Jack telling them that she traveled alongside the Doctor’s tenth incarnation along with everyone else, “he must have regenerated pretty recently for your time,” she said. Another woman who was standing hand in hand with a taller man called herself Martha and her fiance introduced himself as Mickey. The last person to speak was a woman who called herself Donna, she seemed dazed as if she just remembered who they all were. “That would be the meta crisis, it must have repaired itself,” Jack explained, to which Amy and Rory gave him a confused look.

“Sorry uh, but you said you saw someone else. In the TARDIS?” Rose piped up after all the pleasantries had been made. 

Amy nodded sharing a look with Rory, “yeah, it was that prime minister Harry Saxon. He called himself the Master.” the room froze in collective shock, ah evidently they must have known who he was. Amy could only recall so much, she knew for a fact he killed the president, but the way the others froze had her believing he was way more dangerous than she had first thought. “Who is he?”

“He’s a timelord,” Jack spoke, “like the Doctor.”

“Yeah but big and bad,” Mickey said, clutching his fiance’s hand like a lifeline, “Martha had a run-in with him, said he took over the world.”

“The Doctor saved us obviously, but no one but me and Jack remembered it,” Martha said, shuddering at the thought. 

“So the Doctor’s keeping a supervillain in the TARDIS, he must have a reason,” Rory muttered.

“He tried to save him last time. Maybe he’s trying to save him again,” Jack said.

“I don’t see why! He’s a murderer!” that's when the bickering started because although they all trusted the Doctor and loved him they didn’t understand why he could even ally himself with such a man, or even care about him at all. Amy, who hadn’t meant to start any infighting, scanned the room in search of the reason why they were all there, she got her answer when the screen started up. 

“Wait guys, guys!” everyone stopped to look at her, following her pointing hand to the screen as Gallifreyan writing appeared in the center of it.

“Welcome,” a soft voice spoke, the gang stood stock still, “I am sure you’re all wondering who I am, and why you are here.”

“You’re the TARDIS,” Amy said, “you sound exactly like the voice in my head, a-and the lady from that evil planet,” everyone looked at her incredulously, other than Rory, who had actually been there.

“Correct, I am the TARDIS voice interface...I have much to show you. Amelia Pond asked for answers, I decided to share those answers with all of you.”

“What does she mean answers?” it was Mickey who spoke up, eyeing Amy suspiciously.

“Well, I asked her about the Master, I wanted to know how the Doctor knew him.”

“I am happy to share that knowledge with you, in my data banks are a collection of videos from the Doctor’s days in the Academy, I am happy to share them with you.” 

“Why?” Rose asked.

“Because,” the TARDIS spoke like the answer was the most obvious in the world, “I need you to understand just how important the Master is.” she was gone after that, the screen switched to black and everyone shared a look before taking their respective seats on the bean bag chairs. 

“Can we at least get popcorn?” Donna asked, earning a snort from Jack who was quickly hushed by everyone else. And with that, it began.


	3. An Intro to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers something new and it leaves them with more questions than answers

For a moment everyone’s confusion was directed at a black screen as they waited with bated breath for something to happen. There was the sound of shuffling, a grunt, and it seemed like someone was placing the camera onto something. Jack and Martha shared collective looks of worry, but Amy waited patiently. 

**As the camera focuses on the outline of a boy can be seen fiddling with it. He had dark, jet black hair and his tongue was poking out as he focused the camera to his liking before taking a step back. In the background, it sounded like another boy was calling out his name.**

**Theta: Koschei, can we get this started already?**

**Koschei: yeah yeah, I just have to do the introduction.**

**Theta: I don’t see why this is important, why have the camera anyway.**

**Koschei: So we can document it, like an experiment.**

**The young boy moved aside to reveal his friend, a blonde boy about his age sitting on the floor with a pout on his face.**

“Do you reckon one of them is the Doctor?” Donna piped up, as the boys on the screen continued their playful bickering. 

“The dark-haired one is called Koschei, maybe that’s the Doctor?” Jack said, beside him, Martha rolled his eyes. 

“I thought his name was just, the Doctor,” Mickey said, shrinking back when all eyes turned on him. What? So he was a bit slow on the intake, who can blame him. Amy knew better though, the Doctor had a name, a real one. She was about to say just that when something on the screen caught their attention again.

**The two boys sit face to face, staring intently at each other like they were trying to see who would blink first.**

**Koschei: okay Theta you know how this works.**

**Theta: Yes Koschei, we’ve done this before.**

**The other boy, Koschei, simply nodded and they continued their staring contest. For a moment, it seemed like nothing was happening, and then, the blonde boy fell with a thud onto the floor and Koschei grinned triumphantly before getting up and running to the camera. It shook as he grabbed it, turning it away from his face to focus it on Theta who seemed to have fallen asleep.**

**Koschei: I won again, he really hasn’t gotten the hang of the whole hypnotism thing.**

**Koschei’s foot peeks out from under the camera’s area of focus to nudge at his friend gently until he stirred to life again.**

**Theta: no fair..you always win.**

**Koschei laughs, the camera shakes as he does. Theta gets up with a grunt, brushing fake dust off his robes.**

“Wait guys look! At the robes its..” Martha leans forward.

“Oh, that’s Gallifreyan writing!” Rose chimes, tilting her head to get a better look, however, the writing disappears when Theta makes a grab for the camera and the video shuts off. Martha didn't understand the writing, but that coupled with the robes gave her an idea of what it might be.

"Jack, do you remember the Doctor mentioning an Academy?" she asks, nudging Jack who nods his hand running through his hair as he tried to recall something. 

"Yeah, I remember the Doctor mentioning it at least once, I thought it was some kind of program but it might just be a school."

"So those robes," Rose says, the lightbulb turning on in her head and she grinned with newfound excitement, "aw those are school robes! The Doctor's in school! He's got a little uniform! Whichever one is actually him I mean."

"Wee little babies the pair of them!" Amy giggles, earning a snort from Donna on the other side of the room.

When a new video doesn’t automatically start the gang shifts in their seats. 

“So which one _was_ the Doctor?” Donna asks, arms folded over her chest as she sinks into the bean bag chair. 

“My money is on the blonde one, the Doctor always said that the Master was a super good hypnotist,” Jack points out as Martha nods in agreement beside him. She remembered the Archangel Network and how the Master had used it to hypnotize an entire nation and secure his spot as prime minister. The memory caused her to shudder and Jack sends her a sympathetic smile. 

“So the dark-haired one is the Master then. Does that mean the Doctor’s name is Theta? That’s a stupid name.”

“You’re one to talk Ricky.”

“I will kick your ass,” Mickey growled.

“Ladies hush! The next one is starting!” Donna said, pointing towards the screen as it lit up again, this time it looked like the camera was hovering over red grass, she leaned forward with interest.

“That’s Gallifrey…” Martha gasped. Rose leaned forward in her seat and looked on in awe. 'Slopes of red grass', the Doctor had said once, she didn't know that even a patch of it would be something special.

**The camera hovers above Koschei and Theta as they sit in the grass under a large tree. Theta was fiddling with a contraption in his hands, his tongue poking out as he tried to get it to work. Meanwhile, Koschei was resting peacefully against the tree.**

**Koschei: Theta I can hear you thinking from here, please be quiet.**

**Theta: you can’t hear anything stop lying..**

**Koschei sits up, waving at the camera and beckoning it over to him like a pet. The scenery shifts as it flits into his waiting hands and he turns it to face Theta zooming in on the contraption he was playing with. Theta looks up at him with an expression of mild annoyance.**

**Theta: Why do you keep that thing around?**

**Koschei: for fun, besides I may have gone a little too deep, it seems to have developed a conscience.**

**The camera jiggles, there’s a soft patting sound as if Koschei had pet it. Theta grimaces.**

**Theta: that’s what you get for messing around.**

**Koschei says nothing for a moment and Theta goes back to messing with his toy until he speaks again, his voice is hushed this time.**

**Koschei: Have you thought of your title yet Theta? Your name? Ushas says she’s already thought of hers.**

**Theta: Ushas is always way ahead of us.**

“What’s a title?” Amy leans over to ask Rory, who merely shrugged in response. And who was Ushas? Where were they? Amy huffed in annoyance, these videos seemed to be bringing more questions than answers. It seems she wasn’t the only one confused, the video ended abruptly like the Master had been upset that he hadn’t gotten the answer he wanted.  _ Short fuse _ Amy thought, letting the newfound information sink in and new questions from in her mind.


	4. Your Beauty Is Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the Master chat. The companions realize they won't be leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super ambitious for me, I don't know how I'll juggle two things happening at once but I'm hoping I'll do a good job at it.

“I don’t like this body,” the Master teased as the Doctor carried his practically limp body down the hall and towards an empty room, “I preferred the lanky one, this one is..so childish.” the Doctor glared at him as the door to the room slid open. He marched the Master forward, gently helping him sit himself down on the bed. “I mean really,” the Master continued, flopping onto the bed with a grunt, “a bowtie?”

“I like bowties.” the Doctor, muttered, his eyes scanning the Master for further injury. The Master could do nothing in the state he was in, so he settled for glaring at the Doctor until he became uncomfortable and looked away. “Anyway, if you need anything..”

“What I need is to leave here, and when I am well enough you can bet I will find my way out.” The Doctor rolled his eyes at the empty threat and made his way to the door. 

“I saved your life, the least you could do is say thank you.”

“I didn’t ask you to save me! If anything I saved you, just so you could become this. A weird teenager.” the Master hissed, forcing himself into a sitting position, the Doctor merely smirked.

“You like this body, you like every body I’m in. Don’t deny it. You always have.”

“Ah, so this regeneration has a spine, how interesting.” the Master growled, trembling fists gripping the sheets. “I didn’t like your bodies Doctor, your beauty is not what I admire. Beauty is empty.” The Doctor eyes him for a moment, the smirk on his face dropping as his expression changes to one of worry and something else the Master couldn’t quite place. The Master didn’t need his pity, and he was contempt to let him know that. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

The Doctor sighed, stepping out of the room once the door opened, “just..let me know if you need anything,” he said, before walking out and letting the door slide closed behind him. The Master flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, his muscles ached and when he closed his eyes he could no longer hear the distant pounding of the drums. It drove him madder than they ever had, the never-ending silence as he stared up at the ceiling and planned his next move. This Doctor was different, something about him...the other forms, the ones that he knew long ago, those Doctors had hope, it was in their gazes in his smiles in the way he ran about with childlike wonder. This one had the smiles, had the wonderful, but hid something darker inside. The Master smirked, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath he decided that he could put the Doctor’s anger to good use, all he had to do was push the right buttons. 

The Doctor paced the console room, running his hand through his hair with worry, he had asked the TARDIS to keep an eye on his companions while he dealt with the Master, making sure she kept them away from each other at all costs but now she wouldn’t even tell him where they were. He knew they were safe, she had been nice enough to let him know that, but where within the ship they resided was going to remain a mystery for the time being. He hoped they weren’t too worried about him, he knew the TARDIS was kind enough to let him know if anything happened and in the meantime, he had to take care of the Master anyway. The Doctor knew the Master well enough to know when he was plotting something, the Master had always been good at manipulation so he had to keep his guard up and his mind blank, or at least shielded. The Master may be good at mind games but the Doctor was good at keeping people out and he knew the Master wouldn’t be able to find a way into his mind as long as his guard was up. The TARDIS sent a soothing wave through his mind and he felt his shoulders relax as he brought her into deep space and let her drift. With a heavy sigh, he had her check on the Master’s room one last time before he decided to retire for the night altogether. The Master would be better soon, he just had to wait.

The cinema room had become more of a glorified sleepover when the TARDIS didn’t show them another video the speculating began a little while after. Amy had made a quick run with Rory and Mickey to the kitchen so they could grab some snacks, she began to feel like the TARDIS was purposefully weaving them away from the other rooms but she hadn’t contacted them since the videos started so none of them were getting any answers from her. “Guess we’re sleeping here then?” Jack said as Amy and Rory handed out snacks. 

“How did we get here?” Donna asked, sipping on a juice pack as she lounged in her chair.

“My money is on the teleportation circuit. We’ve been here long enough for the TARDIS to search time and space and triangulate our coordinates before zapping us up here for a meet and greet,” Jack said. Donna blinked as she tried to compute what exactly he had meant by all that. 

“I suppose we’re stuck here then?” Rose asked, “my Doctor is going to get worried.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about him!” Jack chimed, Rory and Amy shared a look before asking what they meant by that. 

“It was a whole big thing. Donna’s meta crisis made another Doctor, but like human, and he and Rose are married.”

“W-well engaged,” Rose said, blushing furiously as she held her hand out. A beautiful ring sat on her finger and Amy cooed as she inspected it.

“Congrats! How sweet!” 

“We’ve got so much to catch you guys up on,” Mickey said, crossing his legs as he sat down. Amy and Rory nodded with enthusiasm, and so the gang began to tell their stories of the Doctor, each with their own interesting adventures and sad endings. Amy told them about their Doctor, about how he took them to Venice, and about the weeping angels, how that whole time she knew nothing about the Master who had apparently been sleeping peacefully in the med bay recovering from his ailments. Martha told them about ‘The Year That Never Was’ and Donna told them about when the Master took over the world for the second time. Every now and again they’d joke about the Doctor, about what he looked like then and what he looked like now. Eventually, they all fell asleep, all except Amy who looked up at the blank screen and wondered what the TARDIS had in store for them next.


	5. Sweet Baby I Need Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS had a plan that Amy hasn't figured out yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm currently working on updating two fics again. So this is going to take a while to complete. If you want to leave a request or just come say hi you can do so here!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th

When Amy awoke the next morning or the TARDIS’ artificial equivalent of morning, it was to the sound of childish laughter. She sat up with a huff, wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked up at the screen, the colors blurred and shifted until her eyes finally focused and she could see two figures giggling in the dark.

**The camera was focused on Koschei, who help it in his hands above his head, he was laying in a bed giggling softly, under him a figure moved. He was laying on the top bunk of a bed, Theta could be seen shifting under him as if trying to get comfortable.**

**Theta: Koschei go to sleep we have class tomorrow**

**Koschei: only if you give me a kiss Theta**

**Theta seemed to shift the blanket over his head, but the camera only caught the hair atop his head slipping under.**

Amy heard someone stirring on the other side of the room and turned her head to find Martha sitting up and stretching with a yawn her fiance’s arm still wrapped around her waist. She blinked for a moment as if remembering where she was and waved to Amy before looking up at the screen with a frown.

**Koschei: I suppose you’re asleep now Thete... So...I think I’d like my name to be the Master.**

**Koschei takes one hand off the camera to rub his temple, his eyes squeezed shut and he sighs.**

**Koschei: the drums like that idea…**

Amy watched as Martha’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. “What is it?” she whispered to her, untangling herself from her husband to walk over to her. She sat herself down beside her, turning her head to the video where Koschei had just ended it with a smile on his face leaving the two women staring at a dark screen. It was like the TARDIS knew as if she showed them that video specifically..but why? 

“The Doctor told us about how they were taken as kids, to look into the time vortex...he says that’s where the Master heard the drums for the first time.”

“Poor thing,” Amy said. She couldn’t begin to think about how much the Master had suffered, having those noises in his head dictate his every action. Martha didn’t seem to agree, she scoffed, lifting herself up and stretching. 

“He doesn’t deserve our sympathy. Not after the things he’s done. And he certainly doesn’t deserve the Doctor’s.” she took her leave after that, leaving Amy to watch the next video as it started up.

**Koschei: Theta, have you thought about it yet?**

**The video opens with Koschei’s voice as he pulls his hand away from the camera. They’re in a lab of some sort this time, Theta working on some sort of project while Koschei crosses the room to join him.**

**Theta: yes...I will go by the Doctor. How about you?**

**Koschei: yes...I will go by the Master.**

**Theta looks at him quizzically as he places a vial down onto the table.**

**Theta: why?**

******Koschei: why the Doctor?**

**Theta: I’m very good at science..I suppose. I just think it suits me. A man of science.**

**Koschei: I was thinking...because I’m a master at hypnotism.**

**Theta, who had looked worried before, chuckles softly his face softening as he nudges Koschei gently.**

**Theta: you’re not just saying that because you want me to call you Master right?**

**Koschei blushes, stuttering out something before rolling his eyes and turning away from him, he doesn’t notice the way the Doctor smiles softly at him or the look of longing in his eyes as Koschei goes to shut the camera off.**

Jack is the next to wake up just as the video ends, he nudges Donna who had fallen asleep on top of him during the night, she lifts herself up with a groan her eyes flickering over his form, she blushes furiously before she schools herself and winks at him. Jack chuckles, lifting himself into a sitting position as Donna rolls off of him. “What did we miss?” Jack says, looking over at Amy, who merely shrugs.

“They were talking about their names..you know the ones they use now.” Jack hums, looking up at the dark screen with a frown. “I think the TARDIS showed us these videos deliberately..like it was something you weren’t supposed to see but I was,” Amy continues, “it was playing when Martha and I woke up.” At the mention of Martha Jack takes a look around the room, after not being able to spot her he turns to Amy.

“Where is Martha by the way?” Amy shrugs, lifting herself off the floor. She needed a shower, and a moment to think. All this information was coming all at once and it was too much. Why was the TARDIS showing them deliberate videos? Did she read too much into the look the Doctor had given the Master or was there something there? She decided she needed a shower, she’d consider everything else later.

  
Martha paced the TARDIS hallways in search of the kitchen, she hadn’t run into the Doctor yet, she assumed this was the ship’s doing but her curiosity prompted her to keep an eye out for him. Maybe she was hoping for too much, but the thought of the Doctor being somewhere in the TARDIS with the Master terrified her. No matter what the ship was trying to do, Martha would never understand how he could care for someone who cared so little for him. Old friend or not. With a heavy sigh, she stepped into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets for a suitable breakfast. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to jump back with a gasp, her lower back hitting the counter as she turned and came face to face with the Master disheveled and confused. “Martha Jones?” the Master muttered, leaning his body against the door, “he _kept_ you?” She was too scared to move, her fingers clenched the edges of the counter. “Don’t look so scared Miss Jones,” the Master purred, venomous as he stalked over to her, “I won’t tell a soul.” she takes that as her cue to leave, and doesn’t look behind her as she scampers back into the cinema room.


End file.
